Hunters and Lawyers
by Damon'sGirl124
Summary: Slight AU where Sam make sit to his law school interview tumblr prompt thought I'd try it, ;eave a review and tell me if you like it or its just going to be a one shot


Chapter 1:Surprise

When Sam found John he felt he could finally let out the breath he was holding in since Dean showed up in California. Of course John wanted nothing to do with Sam. actually yelling at Dean for involving him at all, so Sam packed up his bag, called Jess and made his way back to Stanford. After a few months of law school Sam finally proposed to Jess who couldn't be happier she squealed to her parents on the phone and Sam watched her enviously if he called Dean he might get a happy reaction but he knew Dean wouldn't be able to come.

Finally Sam finished law school and today was the day. his first case the file in his hands didn't give a name just notes from the officer in charge saying how much of a smartass he was, Sam snorted all the quotes on the page could've come straight from his brothers mouth. The man was charged with murder, and credit fraud and Sam studied the case all night until he knew it by heart, he kissed Jess as he went out the door and she wished him good luck, Sam sighed and drove in his prius laughing again at the look his brother would give him if he was here.

Sam Winchester walked in the courtroom the Defendant was already seated all Sam could see was the back of his head, his clothes were the usual jail provided, and then everything changed Sam saw a man sitting in the audience a man he would notice anyway and his world froze the only reason John Winchester would be in the crowd would be if Dean was there.

This couldn't be happening, his first case and Sam has to do it against his own brother? Sam sighed and continued walking he snuck a glance at Dean and almost wanted to strangle him, he sat there looking totally at ease with a shit eating grin on his face, Sam sat his brief case down with a loud crash, no one noticed him come in until then and Sam could feel his father's eyes on his back burning holes into it, Dean looked over at him and his smile faltered for a second before he put it back on.

"All rise the Honorable Judge Laur preciding". Sam stood smoothing his jacket out and trying to calm his nerves, he knew the only one who could see him was Dean,his Dad still didn't know he was there. The judge came out and told everyone to sit.

"The prosceuting lawyer name please, for the record". Sam's heart stopped, now his Dad would know who he was, Sam cleared his throat and stood up.

"Sam Winchester, Your Honor". Sam spoke in a clear voice and he gave himself a pat on the back at his strength. He heard the sharp intake of breath from his Father in the back of the room and the choking from Dean in the front, he breathed in deeply and took a seat pulling papers out of the briefcase on the table and trying to ignore the gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

"And the defendant and his lawyer?" The Judge asked.

"Dean Winchester and his lawyer Derek Steep". The judge nodded and wrote somethings down and the trial went along like any other trial.

"How do you plea Mr, Winchester?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty your honor". Dean said smugly, Sam wanted to hit his brother for being so smug, didn't he know? He could go to jail for the rest of his life, didn't he care?

"Ok first we will hear from the Defendant, I hear that this is going to be good". The judge says clearing his throat.

"Your honor, the person I am suspected of killing wasn't even a person it was a shapeshifter I've brought pictures proving it". Sam wasn't sure but he felt like he could hear the pleading edge to his brother's voice and he swallowed thickly, he saw his brother looking at him and Sam quickly looked away, he could feel his Father burning holes with his stare at his back but Sam stood his ground of course Sam had no idea how he was going to get his brother off the charges but he was smart he could do this.

"Mr. Winchester please stow the attitude and be serious let's see this so called evidence" He held out his hand and Dean's lawyer went up and handed the photos to the Baliff who places them on a video projector pad the pictures were of Dean himself, and another man both had glowing eyes at the camera and the same shit eating grin on his face as his brother did when walking in. "What exactly are we seeing here Mr. Winchester? I see the flash back of light from the flash of a camera".

Dean smiled "Your honor, humans are not capable of the flash back through eyes only animals are humans allow light to pass through the prism in our eyes that's what allows us to see colors, animals don't have prisms so they see black and white". Dean finished looking over at his brother who stood there shocked.

Everything happened so fast, one minitue everyone is talking and the next a man in a tan trench coat is standing there looking like he wants to smite something, Dean jumps over the desk and runs over to the man, John grabs Sam from the back and runs over to Dean and the man before Sam is drug up my his naval and plopped in Bobby's living room.

"Damn it Cas, you said you would be there soon not wait until I'm almost dead". Dean yelled at the man who Sam assumed was named Cas.

"I assure you Dean you were not in any harm, you should know I would never put you in harms way". Cas said, Dean blushed and lightly punched him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Can someone please explain what the Hell is going on?" Sam asked, Cas looked over to Dean who sighed.

"Sammy, good to see you again wish it was under better circumstances though, this is Castiel he's an angel". Dean said, Sam heard his Dad snort.

"Is that all your going to tell him?" Dean glares at his Father and clears his throat.

"He also happens to be my boyfriend okay?" Dean says.


End file.
